1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a color palette suggestion system and, more particularly, to systems and methods for conducting a keyword and a color palette based image search in response to a user presenting a search query.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Searching pertinent images over the Internet can be a particularly challenging task for artists and designers. The commercial systems may require an artist to select a single image from a pool of millions of images that may be retrieved for a keyword search query. In marketing, the precise image selection for a product may directly be linked with the commercial success of a product. An artist may be required to conduct a complex search query to perform an image search based on a keyword and a color. In that case, artists may have to create and discover color palettes to meet their business needs or aesthetic tastes. For example, when an artist is searching for the keyword “ocean,” the Internet search engine may return a large number of images associated with the keyword ocean in various colors and shades.
The artist may then have to run a second query to locate a desired image in a desired color combination from the pool of several images. For example, the artist may have to specifically configure a query to fetch all images that are associated with the keyword “ocean” and that are blue in color. The above mentioned query may be run by the existing image search systems to perform a two layered image search i.e. first images are searched by a keyword and the retrieved images are then searched by the color. Thus, the existing image search systems do not offer a palette selection option, coupled with a keyword search option. Further, the artist using existing image search systems may have to reinvent a palette for each keyword search since there does not exist a way to save and export preferred color pallets. Furthermore, the artist does not have a way to take advantage of image selection trends reflected by the image retrieval and download data gathered from the previous searches performed on the particular keyword and color selection. Accordingly, a need exists for a palette selection system that can present images based at least on the image trend, the color criteria and the keyword criteria.
It is difficult for multimedia retrieval systems to precisely know which particular image is of interest to a given user. A user may be interested not only in a particular color image but may also wish to obtain a particular image associated with a specific keyword. Furthermore, the user may be interested in a specific combination of colors or a specific combination of the colors and shades of colors. The desired combination of color palettes may be very clear in the mind of the user, however communicating this information from the end user to the image searching engine may be a challenge nevertheless. On the other hand, at times the desired combination of color palettes may not be clear in the mind of the user. In that case, the user may be able to identify a similar image of interest. A need exists for extracting color pallets from a similar image of interest and using the extracted pallet to locate the image of interest to the user. Accordingly a need exists whereby a user can specify the desired color pallet indicating not only specific colors and shades but a combination of the desired colors and shades in conjunction with specifying a keyword search criteria for precisely locating a desired image.